This invention relates to fluid pressure seal assemblies of a type associated with pressurized hydraulic oil systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a fluid pressure seal assembly adapted for handling cyclical and/or fluctuating fluid pressures up to 1500 pounds per square inch.
There are numerous fluid pressure seal assemblies in the prior art capable of withstanding significant hydraulic pressures. However, most are cumbersome to fabricate, and require elaborate tooling in their manufacture. A relatively large number of such prior art fluid seal assemblies are designed in two or more separate parts, and are plagued with inherent problems of internal leakage. However, even where such seal assemblies are formed in composite structures, they are inadequate to maintain a relatively rigid structure under cyclical high pressure operations. Thus when so subjected, such seals tend to leak prematurely due to structural distortion. Consequent early seal deterioration results from the distortion.